


is it tomorrow yet

by dickaeopolis (dicaeopolis)



Series: sugary [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, long-term denial, there's just a lot going on, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dickaeopolis
Summary: A week of denial pays off for Bokuto.





	is it tomorrow yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/gifts).



> i wrote most of this in front of keats' tomb. sorry john
> 
> kep's the one who requested this but tawni is equally at fault. i love you both dearly

“He’s sensitive,” was the first thing Tetsurou said to Keiji when he and Koutarou pushed through the door of their flat that night. At his side, Koutarou whined wordlessly, eyebrows knitting in indignance. Tetsurou grinned lopsided back at him, and then turned his shit-eating smirk on Keiji, who was settled in their most overstuffed armchair with their legs tucked under them.

“He’s been teasing me  _ all night,” _ Koutarou complained. He pattered up behind the armchair and dropped a brief kiss on the top of Keiji’s black curls.

“Hey now,” Tetsurou protested, following after. “Keiji’s been teasing you all  _ week.” _

Keiji marked their place in their book and looked up at Koutarou, who shifted from foot to foot under their level gaze. He opened his mouth, shut it, and swiped his tongue over his lips.

“Come here,” they said quietly. Koutarou went immediately, settling down into their lap in the armchair. He turned his head for a kiss - Keiji caught his lips and deepened it, and Koutarou melted back against their frame, sighing in contentment as Keiji drew back.

“What’s Tetsurou been doing now?” they asked.

Koutarou grumbled, though the kiss had drained off most of his indignance. “He keeps fuckin’ bringing up what you guys’ve been doing to me all week -  _ ahh-” _

From the floor in front of the armchair, Tetsurou grinned up at him. He’d knelt down between Koutarou’s legs, and his fingers were caressing Koutarou’s yoga pants between his thighs, playing lightly over him like keys on a piano. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Koutarou sucked in a shuddery breath and glanced at Keiji. When they raised their eyebrows for him to continue, he went on, “‘Bout how we keep having sex and you’ll get me  _ so _ close, sucking me off or teasing my clit or - hh,  _ fuck-” _

“Keep talking,” Keiji told him. Under Tetsurou’s touch, a dark, wet patch was growing on the front of the yoga pants. Tetsurou’s index finger slid up the outline of Koutarou’s lips, lingered at the top of his slit, and then trailed back down.

Koutarou sucked in a breath. “And - ah - then you  _ stop, _ and tell me  _ maybe tomorrow - fuck-” _

“Keep talking,” Keiji repeated. The command in their voice sent goosebumps skittering down Koutarou’s spine. When he glanced down, Tetsurou’s lashes were cast long over his cheekbones as he watched Koutarou squirm under the light traces of his fingertips.

“I - I - I wanna  _ come, _ Keiji,” Koutarou choked out, “I need to - y’didn’t even let me wear underwear today, s’been driving me  _ nuts-” _

“I know it has,” said Keiji. And their hands slid beneath Koutarou’s thighs, pulling them back to spread him open and vulnerable. They nodded down at Tetsurou, a silent signal. “But, you know… I think you like it.”

Tetsurou’s fingers fluttered against Koutarou’s spread lips, and then finally,  _ finally _ began to speed up, stroking quick and wicked up and down through the thin fabric. Koutarou cried out, head falling back onto Keiji’s shoulder and legs tensing in vain against Keiji’s grip. He gasped in a hot breath as he climbed closer to the edge-

And then Keiji tugged at Tetsurou’s hair, and Tetsurou sat back on his haunches immediately. Koutarou cried out, hopeless. For a moment, Keiji and Tetsurou both sat watching as he rutted into the air, still held firmly in Keiji’s grasp.

“He  _ is _ sensitive,” Keiji said to Tetsurou, the first time they’d addressed him since he’d walked in. In their lap, Koutarou slumped backwards and exhaled deeply.

Tetsurou grinned. “Told you so.”

* * *

The first thing Tetsurou did when the three of them made it to their bed was pull off Koutarou’s yoga pants. He tossed them onto the floor, and Keiji scowled at him. He treated them to a smirk in return and then turned to examine Koutarou, who had sprawled back and spread his legs open. His lips were pink and swollen, and still slick from the edge.

“Look what you did to me,” he complained as Keiji joined the two of them on the bed.

“I’m looking,” said Keiji, sounding kind of raw. Koutarou’s tongue darted across his lips. “Take your shirt off.”

“I’ll help,” Tetsurou chimed in. He scooted closer and slid his hands under Koutarou’s tank top to pull it over his head. A startled giggle spilled from Koutarou’s lips at the brush of Tetsurou’s fingertips over his ribs, and a smirk spread across Tetsurou’s face like a slime mold.

“Don’t you dare-” Koutarou began, but Tetsurou had already tossed the tank top aside and was clawing at his ribs. Koutarou shrieked out a laugh, and then pounced on Tetsurou for revenge. Tetsurou cackled at him until Koutarou managed to pinch at his sides, and then a real laugh tore itself from his throat. Koutarou flopped down on top of him - Tetsurou pushed off the mattress and flipped them both - Koutarou cried out with surprise as he landed on his stomach - and then Tetsurou was pinning Koutarou facedown, straddling his lower back and bending forward to press his shoulders down into the sheets.

“Pinned you,” Tetsurou said directly into his ear, sounding terribly smug.

“You’re the  _ worst,” _ Koutarou whined, slightly muffled by the pillow.

“You’re a nerd.”

“I’m  _ cute!” _

“Mm, yeah.” Tetsurou nosed at Koutarou’s neck, kissed the shell of his ear. “You’re so cute, maybe we’ll even let you come tonight, eh?”

“I’ll decide that,” came Keiji’s voice. Tetsurou made a noise of surprise as cool fingers slid into the hair at the scruff of his neck and pulled him back. “You’re both children.” Koutarou moved to sit up too, but Keiji pressed the tip of their index finger between his shoulderblades, pushing him back down. “You stay there.”

And just like that, the mood shifted hotter.

Tetsurou grinned at him, still a little breathless from the tussle. “You want to be in charge tonight, eh, Keiji?”

“I’m in charge here no matter what and we all know it,” said Keiji bluntly. “Koutarou, I’m going to fuck you.” Koutarou sucked in a sharp breath. “And you’re going to make Tetsurou come.” Tetsurou raised an eyebrow in interest. “But first, you watch us.”

Koutarou made a subdued noise of acquiescence. Tetsurou rubbed his shoulder for a moment, reassuring him. Then he sat back against their headboard, watching Keiji with interest.

They were still fully clothed - a black camisole, a loose skirt. The last of the sunlight through the window gleamed off their shoulders, and Tetsurou’s eyes traced the outline of their collarbone, the curve of their neck.

When Keiji glanced up from Koutarou, they caught him staring. Once upon a time, Tetsurou would’ve been embarrassed. Now, he just gave them a slow, lidded smile.

Their eyes narrowed, but one hand twisted around the other’s fingers, a telltale sign that they were flustered. Half a beat later, they caught themselves and smoothed their hand over the back of Koutarou’s bare thigh instead, another unconscious sign of self-reassurance. Tetsurou’s heart leapt skyward.

“I’m not letting you off easy tonight either,” Keiji began.

“Come here,” Tetsurou whispered.

If he hadn’t been watching so carefully, he would’ve missed the bob of Keiji’s throat.

Koutarou was still flat on the sheets, obedient to a fault. But Tetsurou could see him turn his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the pillow and watching. Keiji shifted forward, kneeling in front of Tetsurou. They tapped the button of his jeans. “These need to come off.”

“Mm,” Tetsurou agreed, still floating.

Their hands brushed as Keiji helped him shuck off his jeans and boxers. Once they were off, Tetsurou caught Keiji’s fingers in his own, bent his head to press a kiss to their knuckles. They didn’t say anything, but they rested their forehead briefly against his, and Tetsurou’s heart fluttered.

And then they straddled his lap and started moving.

Tetsurou was half-hard already, and at Keiji’s first movement, he pulsed harder. They ground down against him, pressing against his bare skin. As they set a steady, rolling rhythm, Tetsurou tilted his head up to kiss them - open-mouthed, sloppier than he normally would’ve. They placed their hands on his shoulders and kissed back, chasing after him when he moved to break away.

When Tetsurou finally did draw back, Keiji’s skirt was bunched up around their waist, shifting with their movement. As their hips rolled down against Tetsurou’s, he could catch a glimpse of their own erection in their panties - a glimpse of their  _ panties- _

“Red,” Tetsurou breathed. Silky Nekoma  _ red, _ with a wet spot and a growing bulge in them.  _ “Fuck, _ Keiji, gonna be the death of me-”

“You’re so easy,” Keiji muttered. The effect was somewhat lost in the roughness of their voice. They gripped Tetsurou’s shoulders and raised their hips a bit, moving in small circles against Tetsurou’s hard-on. His tip rubbed deliciously against the silk of their panties - the  _ red _ silk - Keiji was wearing  _ red _ for him-

“Fuck,  _ fuck,” _ Tetsurou managed, pushing weakly at Keiji’s chest, “hold up, don’t wanna come yet-”

Koutarou, who had been quiet, whined loudly at that. Tetsurou couldn’t stop his breathless laugh as Keiji’s motions slowed and stopped. “Yeah, babe, some of us  _ haven’t _ been getting edged all week-”

“That can be arranged-” Keiji put in.

“-and listen, I’m really interested in that thing they mentioned earlier-”

“Yeah, but you just went and  _ asked _ them to stop getting you off-”

“They’re wearing  _ red, _ okay, I’m only human-”

Keiji leaned forward and took hold of Tetsurou’s jaw with one hand. With the other, they shoved their thumb into his mouth, pinning down his tongue. “Would you shut up,” they said.

Tetsurou shut up.

“Koutarou,” Keiji continued, sitting back. “Get on your hands and knees. Tetsurou, he’s going to suck you off.”

Koutarou scrambled to obey. Tetsurou laid back against their pillows again, and Koutarou didn’t hesitate to lean forward and nose at his hard-on. Tetsurou sighed with pleasure, relaxing back to enjoy the kisses and licks around his head.

From somewhere between Koutarou’s legs, Tetsurou heard the wet sound of a fingertip sliding up his slit. Koutarou shivered.

“You’re certainly wet enough already,” Keiji commented.

“I’ve been wet enough all  _ week, _ c’mon-”

Keiji swatted Koutarou’s ass, and Koutarou yelped in surprise. “Mouthy,” Keiji chided him.

Koutarou planted a distracted kiss on the tip of Tetsurou’s cock, and then tipped his head back and groaned as Keiji buried themself inside Koutarou. Tetsurou twitched at the vibrations of the sound.

“Hey,” he said, as gently as he could manage. “You want me to fuck your face when Keiji fucks you?”

“Mm,” Koutarou sighed, shameless. His jaw went slack, easy with practice as Keiji began to pick up a rhythm. Tetsurou pushed himself up onto his knees, took hold of Koutarou’s cheeks with both hands - and then slid down his throat.

Koutarou’s mouth was hot and slack and just rough enough to give Tetsurou the most delicious kind of stimulation, and his eyes were streaming as Tetsurou sank into his throat. Two beats later, and Tetsurou had matched his rhythm to Keiji’s. Koutarou’s body shook between them - half with the force of the thrusts, half with his own mindless arousal.

“He  _ loves _ this,” Tetsurou breathed to Keiji, over Koutarou’s back. Heat curled up inside him as Koutarou’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock. “Being on us both like this, all filled up-” He pressed his palms against Koutarou’s shoulders, rubbing soothing circles. “You’re doing so good, baby, so perfect for us, so good…”

“We’re not going to let him come this time either,” Keiji said, loud enough for Koutarou to hear. “But we can make him really want to.”

Koutarou moaned around Tetsurou’s cock at the words, and that was just about all Tetsurou could take.

“Oh, he  _ likes _ that,” Tetsurou muttered, thrusting hard down Koutarou’s throat. “Fuck,  _ fuck, _ shitfucking -  _ haaah- _ ”

Koutarou’s throat convulsed around his cock, and Tetsurou was gone, vision swimming as he came down Koutarou’s throat.

_ Shit. _

Tetsurou held Koutarou’s head in place until he was starting to soften, and then pulled out and flopped back to come to terms with his newly rearranged earth.

But, he reminded himself, he was only the first of three. He was only half-recovered when he slid down further beneath Koutarou, kissing aimlessly at his shoulders and chest. Koutarou was gasping, hoarse and desperate, as Keiji fucked him harder and faster. “Tetsu - babe - please, I-”

“You want me to touch your clit, don’t you?” Tetsurou supplied. Next to the base of Keiji’s cock, Tetsurou’s fingertips played around Koutarou’s lips, spreading him out and leaving his clit untouched as Keiji fucked into him.

“C’mon,  _ c’mon,” _ Koutarou sobbed, “Tetsu, Keiji, please -  _ please _ \- my clit, I gotta - ‘m so  _ close _ \- I can’t - can’t  _ come-” _

“I know,” said Keiji, sounding entirely composed. Then their hips snapped forward and they let out a moan that shot straight to Tetsurou’s dick. Their hips stuttered - the grip of their fingers dug into Koutarou’s hips - and two, three pulses later, they groaned and slumped down over Koutarou’s back. Their shoulders rose and fell rapidly, still quivering with the force of their orgasm.

For a moment, Tetsurou was frozen. But Koutarou was still gasping and grinding backwards, clinging desperately to his last fading hopes of stimulation. As he faded back from the edge, he collapsed down on top of Tetsurou. Keiji pulled out slowly, and Koutarou made a pitiful noise.

“C’mere, c’mere, we got you,” Tetsurou soothed him. He struggled to sit up and back against the headboard again. Koutarou slumped down into his arms. Keiji sucked in a long, shuddery breath, and then half-fell forwards to curl into Tetsurou’s side. Tetsurou slung an arm around their shoulders, as best as he could at the awkward angle.

Several minutes passed, as the three of them caught their wind again.

“You’re so  _ mean,” _ Koutarou mumbled finally, twisting onto his back to face Keiji. He also licked some of Tetsurou’s come off his lips, which, excellent. “Both’f’you. The worst.”

“You were good.” Keiji smiled down at the pair of them. Tetsurou could feel some of the tension drain from Koutarou’s body at the praise. “And we all know you liked it.”

Koutarou squeaked. Against his back, Tetsurou’s chest shook with laughter. Koutarou whined at Keiji, and then twisted around to turn hopeful eyes on Tetsurou. “Third time’s the charm?”

Tetsurou bumped his head against Koutarou’s shoulder. “Good things do come in threes.”

“Good things  _ come,” _ Koutarou complained.

Keiji snorted and shifted around to kneel between his legs. “Well, then, let’s get on with it.”

Tetsurou’s eyebrows shot up as Keiji slid down the bed. “You’re going to go down on him? Now the question’s just how long he’ll be able to hold  _ off.” _

“A risk I’m willing to take,” Keiji told him. Koutarou’s sigh of delight bubbled up into a moan as Keiji lowered their head.

Tetsurou closed his eyes for a moment to draw up his composure. The wet sounds between Koutarou’s legs and the vibrations of Koutarou’s whines against his chest didn’t help. Keiji was  _ very _ good with their mouth.

But Tetsurou had a mission. He slid his hand up Koutarou’s neck, buried it in his hair and tugged gently, then sharper when Koutarou didn’t respond. Koutarou gasped at the angle, but Tetsurou held his head back firmly, baring his neck. His free hand made its way to Koutarou’s nipple and tweaked, at the same time that his teeth closed around the nape of Koutarou’s neck. A long, liquid shudder rolled down Koutarou’s body.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Tetsurou growled, and a whimper slid out of Koutarou’s throat.

Tetsurou licked a long, flat stripe up to the underside of Koutarou’s jaw, and then bit at the exposed skin there. Koutarou cried out, squirming back against Tetsurou’s chest. Between his legs, the noises of Keiji’s lips and tongue caught Tetsurou’s attention. As he nibbled and sucked marks across the bare skin of Koutarou’s neck, his eyes slid downwards.

Keiji’s eyes were dark and hazy through the tangle of hair between Koutarou’s legs - and they were watching Tetsurou, gaze unwavering even as he met it. They were licking up Koutarou’s slit, dragging moans and shudders out of him. As Tetsurou stared, the tip of their tongue lingered at Koutarou’s clit, and then they bent their head to suck on it, hard.

Koutarou’s moans tumbled over into a stream of pleas and encouragement. Keiji blinked up at Tetsurou, slow and deliberate.

Tetsurou shivered.

He let go of Koutarou’s hair, and caught Koutarou’s ear with his teeth as his head lolled back. His teeth scraped over the shell of Koutarou’s ear, and his tongue slid down the curve of it. Goosebumps sprang up along the traces of his tongue, and his breath was hot and heavy in Koutarou’s ear. Keiji broke away for a moment to tell Tetsurou, “Play with his nipples.”

Their voice was breathy, uneven. They did something with their fingers as they spoke, and Koutarou’s moan rose up over the last of their sentence.

Tetsurou got the gist of it, though, and he smirked. His hands slid around to Koutarou’s heaving chest, arms wrapping tightly around him as he toyed with his sensitive nipples. Keiji buried their face between Koutarou’s legs again, and Koutarou cried out. “Ah,  _ fuck, _ Keiji, Tetsu, I’m close-”

“Mmhmm?” Tetsurou whispered, low and seductive against Koutarou’s ear. His fingers rolled Koutarou’s nipples between their pads. Koutarou keened, high and desperate, as Tetsurou played with him. “Gonna look so  _ good _ when you come, babe - shaking apart in my arms like this, and the fuckin’  _ noises _ you make, god-”

From the shifts of Keiji’s shoulders, Tetsurou could tell that they’d slid their fingers into Koutarou, fucking him in quick, unrelenting rhythm with the steady sucks of their lips on his clit. Koutarou’s moans tripped and rose, and his hips twitched down against Keiji’s face.

“-like you’re a fuckin’ treat, Kou, so hot I can hardly stand it - doing so good, babe, so desperate for it, so goddamn  _ pretty _ like this -  _ fuck _ \- come for us, Koutarou-”

Tetsurou bit down on a patch of Koutarou’s neck and sucked, hard. He twisted Koutarou’s nipples and tugged. Koutarou choked out a moan like a sob, spasming in his arms.

But - it wasn’t the peak Tetsurou had been expecting.

He drew back from Koutarou’s neck, let go of his chest, and looked down. Koutarou was squirming downwards. It was fruitless - Keiji had drawn back, fingers and lips glistening wet.

“Well,” they said, voice rough, “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Tetsurou goggled at them.

“But,” he began, but was interrupted by the rush of words from Koutarou.

_ “Please Keiji please I need to come I can’t stand it I’m gonna  _ die-”

Keiji smiled, and Tetsurou had never been so in love in his life.

“Maybe tomorrow.”


End file.
